Como perros y gatos
by Morgan Stardust
Summary: Ya esta el Cáp2!divertida historia que escribi pero que me conto mi novio que él hizo, lean!
1. Cáp1 Oh! las mascotas

COMO PERROS Y GATOS

Idea original por: Synx

Redactado por: Xelli

Cáp.1: Oh, las mascotas!

Era un calido día de verano como cualquier otro, se trataba en especial del cumpleaños de Havoc, Mustang le ordeno hacer una fiesta así que gran parte de la milicia de Ciudad Central estaba invitada, entre estos los Elric. Los dos hermanos vivían en una pequeña y acogedora casa cerca de la periferia; en estos momentos Edward camina por este lugar, va de regreso a casa después de hacer unas compras.

-Al! Ya regrese!- grito colgando las llaves a un costado de la puerta.

Le extraño que su hermano menor no fuera a recibirlo, aun así se fue a la cocina y acomodo todo; se preocupo un poco, pensaba en buscarlo pero al salir al pasillo lo vio cerrando la puerta del sótano.

-qué hacías Al?-Ed le hablo curioso

-yo? Nada, solo…nada jejeje-se veía nervioso

- me ocultas algo?-se divertía Ed-tal vez baje al sótano-

-no, este, no pasa nada. Mejor preparémonos para la fiesta-sugirió subiendo unos escalones con dirección a su habitación

-bueno, esta bien-Edward le sonrió ampliamente

No era una reunión formal, incluso era por la tarde y no en la noche; Edward se daba una ducha mientras Alphonse estaba casi listo. El menor de los Elric se disponía a ver si su "secreto" estaba bien, pero no se esperaba encontrar la puerta abierta, se apresuro y descubrió que no estaba el "secreto".

-ALPHONSE!- gritó Edward desde arriba

-hay dios…-Al sabía que pasaba.

Siempre que Ed lo llamaba por su nombre completo era porque estaba molesto. Al esperó al pie de la escalera y en cuestión de segundos estaba bajando Ed todo mojado y solo vistiendo una toalla, en sus manos traía el "secretito" de Al.

-explícame que hace este gato en la casa!-exigió Ed

-pues…lo encontré, y pensé que podría quedármelo-argumento Alphonse tomando al gato en sus manos

-ya habíamos hablado de esto…-Ed se veía algo serio

Al estaba cabizbajo acariciando al gato en sus brazos, por un momento solo se escucho el ronroneo del felino.

-…no te prometo nada, pero cuando termine hablaremos de nuevo- dijo Hagane subiendo de nueva cuenta.

Esa era una esperanza para Alphonse, no era mucho pero al menos no le soltó un rotundo "no". Se metió en la cocina tomo un bazo de leche y le sirvió un poco al gato en un plato; era la primera vez que le daba leche en la cocina, lo tenía oculto desde ase casi dos meses. Como media hora después Ed estaba listo y los dos se sentaron en la sala a tratar el asunto.

-por favor nii-san…-rogó Al poniendo la cara más tierna que podía

-mmm no lo se…-miraba Ed al gato en su regazo

- la última vez tenías razón, era solo una armadura y viajábamos, pero ahora es diferente- Alphonse lo miro a los ojos

-…-Ed miro al gato, era algo lindo – …se queda-sentencio para alegría de su hermano menor.

-gracias nii-san!- se para Al de un salto

-no podría decir que no, hasta es de la familia- era un gato de pelaje dorado- aun así no me simpatiza del todo-

-vamos nii-san, es adorable- Al tomo al gato de las piernas de su hermano.

-y como se llama?-pregunto al ponerse de pie

- te lo diré después, le puse un nombre de alguien que quiero mucho!-hablo muy sonriente Al

Una vez solucionado el problema los tres se fueron a la reunión ( si, el gato también X3 ), Al no se quería despegar ni un segundo de su mascota y se veía muy feliz cargándolo por las calles de Ciudad Central.

-de que te ríes?-Al pregunto al fin, Ed estaba así ase algunas calles.

-ah, es que imagino que es la primera experiencia en sociedad del gato-dijo caminando a la par de su hermano- miren todos a la mascota de Alphonse!-

Ambos rieron mucho, era gracioso era verdad, a eso agregarle la manera en que Ed lo dijo con ademanes y todo. Llegaron a su destino algo temprano, aun no llegaban Riza y el Coronel pero ya estaban algunos invitados; Alphonse estaba muy contento saludando a todos y contando que al fin Edward había accedido a tener una mascota en la casa. El hermano mayor estaba muy entretenido en una platica con Havoc mientras bebía una taza de ponche.

- así que tienen gato!-comento el festejado

-si, Al quería una mascota…no se porque tenía que ser un gato-suspiro algo inconforme

- no te pueden disgustar tanto los gatos-dijo Breda

-..no tanto…-contesto Ed mirando a su hermanito- menos si lo hace tan feliz-

Fue entonces cuando llegaron Mustang y Hawkeye, pero consigo traían a Black Hayate; Edward lo noto de inmediato, se apresuro donde Al y le dijo que tuviera cuidado con el gato.

-así que corriendo de mi Hagane!-Roy le hablo a sus espaldas

-no Coronel!-se volteo con mirada desafiante

Alphonse se encontraba arrinconado cerca de la ventana, desde ese lugar veía al perro de la Teniente, esperaba que el can no lo viera y por lo tanto no viera al felino en sus brazos; por un momento se distrajo viendo discutir como de costumbre a su hermano y a Mustang. Por su parte Black Hayate estaba un poco desorientado ya que nunca lo habían llevado a la casa de Havoc, estaba mirando todo cuando diviso a Al, pero su atención la robo el gato.

- Ed…nii-san, ven por favor…-dijo Alphonse al ver aproximarse al perro

Riza aparentemente había ido al tocador y el animalito solo la obedecía a ella, aun así se lo había encargado mucho a Roy. Pero ni Hagane ni Mustang estaban prestando atención del mundo que giraba a su alrededor, eran más importantes sus riñas. Y paso lo peor, el gato se asusto y salio corriendo por la ventana, a su vez el perro corrió por la puerta que estaba abierta y todos los invitados guardaron silencio.

-..se fueron…-acertaron a decir Roy y Ed

-es tu culpa nii-san, te dije que me ayudaras- dijo Al molesto

- donde esta Black Hayate?- Riza recién llegaba

- las macotas se perderán si no van por ellas- hablo Havoc-no conocen este vecindario

-al menos ve por él nii-san- Al casi le ordeno a su hermano

- esta bien…-contesto desganado y salio a buscarlo

-que malo es Coronel, le pedí que lo cuidara- Riza no se veía muy contenta

-no se preocupe, yo lo buscare-dijo saliendo tras Hagane

Roy paso alrededor de 30 minutos tratando de encontrar a Black Hayate y por fin lo vio, tomo al perro y lo cargo para que no se perdiera de nuevo, en ese momento vio también a Edward.

-encontraste al gato Hagane?-pregunto acercándose

-creo que si..-respondió Ed sin poner mucha atención, se encontraba mirando la copa de un árbol.

-pues apresúrate que no tarda en llover!-le dijo Roy en un tono de burla

-no necesitas decirlo!-comenzó a trepar el árbol

Era un poco alto donde el gato se encontraba y el árbol no era muy robusto así que Ed tenía un poco de problemas, pero si lo trataba de bajar con alquimia corría el riesgo de que saliera huyendo de nuevo. Una vez que casi lo alcanzaba el árbol se meció por lo que se tubo que abrazar de el para no caer, con sus palmas aun juntas esperaba a que se detuviera. El felino pareció reconocerlo, de esta manera bajo un poco hasta que salto a la cabeza de Ed, entonces este emprendió la bajada.

-se te ve muy bien en la cabeza!-comento burlonamente el Coronel

-maldito…-musito Ed

Pero eso ocasiono que Edward resbalara y cayera, el gato se aferro a su cabellera sin hacerle mucho daño, ambos estaban por caer sobre el coronel y el perro; en un movimiento rápido Roy se acomodo al perro en sus brazos y extendió sus palmas para tratar de amortiguar la caída, las palmas de ambos chocaron en un momento, después perdieron el conocimiento.

-..qué me paso?...-despertaba Ed, la cabeza le dolía y sentía "su cuerpo" muy extraño- AAHH!-se percato de que su verdadero cuerpo estaba tirado inconsciente aun costado suyo. Lo que es peor, podría decirse que él ahora era…era un gato?

Si, no había duda, de alguna manera su alma estaba en el cuerpo del felino que rescataba. No sabía que hacer, en realidad comenzaba a llover y estaba histérico; aun lado estaban Black Hayate y Mustang, ambos en total inconciencia.

-Coronel!-Ed decidió despertarlo, tal vez lo ayudaría.

Como Ed no lo conseguía comenzó a tomar medidas drásticas…

-despierte Mustang!-gritaba rasguñando la cara del hombre

-…Hagane…-escucho en tono enfurecido del Coronel

-..Co-Coronel?...-Edward estaba en shock, por que era la figura del canino la que estaba de pie detrás de Ed.

Contiuara….


	2. Cáp2 Un intercambio nada equivalente

Hola!

Si, ya esta el capi 2, trate de no demorarlo tanto por que vi que les a gustado mucho, así que no se las ago mas larga espero que les guste el cáp. ;)

Cáp.2: Un intercambio nada equivalente…

- qué crees que haces!-era Mustang en el cuerpo del perro, no cabía duda

-..yo solo quería despertarlo…como iba a saber que estaba en el perro!-se defendió algo nervioso.

Como al son de sus gritos cayo un rallo en el árbol, ambos se quedaron atónitos viendo, sus cuerpos inconscientes estaban a punto de ser alcanzados por las llamas que envolvían al árbol tras el impacto. Para el coronel no representó mayor problema sacar su ser del peligro, simplemente alo de su uniforme; en cambio el pobre Ed siendo solo un gatito, a duras penas movía su persona unos centímetros, pero Roy le ayudo muy a tiempo.

Alphonse y Hawkeye se encontraban buscándolos, tenían rato así, caminando en las calles mojadas por la lluvia y cubriéndose con un par de paraguas, lo cierto es que se sentían algo mal por la manera en que los trataron y decidieron ir los a buscar cuando vieron que comenzó la lluvia. Menuda sorpresa se llevaron al encontrarlos tirados en una de las calles, muy cerca de ellos estaban las mascotas, y les alumbraba las ahora débiles llamas que causo el rallo.

-nii-san!-corrió Al soltando el paraguas

El gato estaba más que remojado junto al cuerpo de su hermano mayor, no paresia que estuviera herido, pero por ningún medio despertaba. Riza se acerco igual de alarmada a Mustang, su leal can estaba sentado ahí junto, su estado no era mejor que el del pobre Edward.

En poco tiempo consiguieron llevar a los dos a un hospital, como estaban muy preocupados no se separados de los enfermos ni un minuto, por esta razón han tenido que llevarse a Black Hayate y al gato de Al hasta el mismísimo hospital, las autoridades del lugar les dieron un permiso especial para los animalitos siempre y cuando se portaran bien.

-qué es lo que les paso?-pregunto Alphonse al doctor

-es difícil saber, pero están en estado de coma total-informo el señor mirando los informes- y no se puede saber si lograran salir de ese estado…lo lamento-

La noticia era difícil para ellos, pero aun más para Ed y Roy que escuchaban tras la puerta atentos.

-..así que en coma…-dijo Roy-todo es su culpa Hagane!-ladro molesto

-mi culpa!...yo no hice nada para que pasara esto!-contesto el Ed felino

- bueno…en todo caso no sabemos lo que paso, no?-Ed asintió al argumento de Roy

-y tampoco nos entienden los "humanos"-ahora Roy afirmo a lo dicho por Edward

En ese momento se dieron cuanta que el personal del hospital los observaba estupefactos, digo, no era de lo más normal ver a un perro y un gato charlando fuera de un consultorio y mucho menos haberlos visto tratando de espiar dentro.

-..será mejor que hablemos después en otro lugar-sugirió Mustang al marcharse

-si…-musito Edward al enroscarse a un costado de la puerta.

Al poco rato comenzaron a organizarse un poco, todo indicaba que Al y Riza se quedarían día y noche de ser necesario. La Teniente mando llamar a Fury para que se llevara a Black Hayate, al menos el perro no se podía quedar, en cambio el gato, como era un poco menos molesto Alphonse decidió quedárselo, al fin y al cabo los cuartos donde tenían a su hermano y al Coronel eran lo más acogedores posibles, incluso tenían una pequeña salita con un sofá desde luego.

Se quedaron solos, Alphonse se paro junto a su hermano, mirándolo tendido en esa cama, únicamente vivo gracias a ese respirador. Aparto un par de mechones de su rostro, se sentó en una silla cerca de él, se le veía muy triste. Edward estaba parado aun par de metros de la cama, solo miraba, entonces Al lo vio.

-ven…ven Ed-estiro Al su brazo llamando al felino

- _como! Le puso Ed al gato!-_ pensó de inmediato Edward, era el colmo, ya que no creía que Al hubiera notado que estaba atrapado en el gato.

Se acerco lentamente para que Alphonse lo cargara, el menor de los Elric se aferro al gato.

-…es mi culpa que nii-san este así…-le hablo al gato, a lo que Ed decidió tallarse cariñosamente para que Al no se pusiera más triste-…gracias, al menos estamos tú y yo, y cuando nii-san se reponga regresaremos a casa…-sonrió tristemente

Edward recordó algo en ese momento, "…le puse un nombre de alguien que quiero mucho…", esas habían sido las palabras de Alphonse, así que lo quería mucho y por ello le puso ese nombre al gato.

Eso de ser perro no estaba tan mal, o eso paresia. Roy tenía alrededor de tres días viviendo en el dormitorio de Fury, hasta ahora todo bien, fuera del hecho de que se le hacía desagradable tener que hacerle "gracias" cada vez que llegara o que jugara con él, eso si era molesto. Al cabo del cuarto día Riza regreso a trabajar, ella dijo que no podía descuidar su labor, que el mismo Mustang no lo hubiera querido así. Ahora si que tenía un serio problema, si no se comportaba la mujer era capas de "llamarle la atención" con su arma, Roy tenía que tratar de comportarse al pie de la letra como la inocente mascota lo hacía a diario o recibiría una lluvia de balas.

Tenía mucho tiempo libre, y no podía hacer la gran cosa, mucho menos tratar de dar a entender que rea Roy Mustang en el cuerpo de Black Hayate, en primera no tenía idea de cómo y en segunda, y muy importante, no debía causar alboroto o se las veía con el arma de Hawkeye; todo estaba en manos de Hagane…o en patas?

Habían sido los cuatro días más aburridos de su vida, tenía que permanecer encerrado en ese cuarto, ya bastante nefasto era tener que ver triste a Alphonse y no poder hacer nada y lo que era peor este no hacía caso a los intentos de Ed por demostrar que estaba su alma cautiva en el cuerpo del felino. Ahora entendía a esos pobres leones enjaulados, solo le quedaba pasearse dando vueltas en la habitación. Como si no tuviera ya mucho que soportar quedaba un detalle… Alphonse todas las noches le daba un platito de leche, si! Leche, ese veneno blanco que tanto detestaba, pero no le quedaba más que beberla, y no paraba ahí el asunto, debía comer croquetas para gato, él siendo un gran alquimista nacional no le quedaba más opción que hacerla de mascota, eso si no quería preocupar a su hermanito aun más.

Mientras Al salía a comer él se quedaba solo consigo mismo, aprovechaba para ver que beneficios podía explotar del ser gato. Algo que le gustaba era poder saltar muy alto con gran facilidad, y otro pasatiempo era que Alphonse le acariciara con cariño, eso era reconfortante. De vez en cuando pensaba en el Coronel, él la tenía difícil con lo estricta que era la Teniente, así que asumió que solo le quedaba tratar de llamar la atención solo.

-…con que te dejaron salir?-hablo Roy sentado junto a una pared fuera del cuartel

-ya era hora!-se estiraba Ed en el marco de la ventana un poco más arriba- no se le ocurre una solución?-

-no, lo cierto es que nuestra única salvación sería con ayuda de un alquimista-se hecho en el suelo

-…pero Al a estado muy ensimismado, no logro que se de cuenta…-se quejo Edward

- solo nos queda que siga intentando Hagane…yo nada puedo hacer-bostezó Roy

-si claro, toda la responsabilidad mía…-le miro molesto-…oí que la Teniente ira a verlo esta tarde…-comento

-lo se, se preocupa por mi bienestar!-dijo complacido Roy

- hoy mismo llega Winry, y vino solo por mi!-presumió el gato

-…a ver a su enano amigo-decía con una mirada burlona

-yo no soy una miniatura insignificante!- maulló con el pelaje erizado

Roy solo le saco la lengua pero fue sorprendido por Riza y su pistola, solo quedaron en la pared incrustadas las balas, y Ed huyó con el estruendo.

-te dije que no molestaras a los gatos!-reprendió Hawkeye poniéndole una correa a Black Hayate.

Luego de eso caminaron hasta las instalaciones medicas del ejército, siendo seguidos muy de cerca por Edward. Cuando llegaron efectivamente Winry había llegado y acompañaba a Alphonse, todos juntos entraron a la oficina del medico encargado de sus amigos.

-tengo algo importante que comunicarles…-comenzó a hablar el hombre

Todos miraban expectantes, la atmósfera era algo tensa; por fuera Ed y Roy paraban oreja para oír que les pasaba.

-…si dentro de dos semanas no presentan signos de recuperación,-prosiguió el doctor- tendremos que desconectarlos, y todo abra terminado-

Winry no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas junto con Al y Riza, eso era sumamente desolador, solo les quedaba confiar en que de alguna manera Edward y Mustang .

-…nos…nos desconectaran…- balbucearon tras la puerta-….no quiero morir!-gritaron estrechándose.

Continuara….


End file.
